otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Абэ Ёситоси
— японский график, иллюстратор, мангака и дизайнер персонажей. Биография Окончил Токийский университет искусств на факультете «Японская живопись». Получил ученую степень магистра искусств. Работы отличаются резкими, небрежными линиями и штрихами, своеобразным стилем. В процессе создания иллюстраций не использует линейку, как делает большинство его коллег. Почти не применяет яркие краски, отдавая предпочтение темным, пастельным тонам. Как правило, записывает имя латиницей — «Yoshitoshi ABe», с заглавной «B» в «ABe». Прославился работой над аниме ''«Serial Experiments Lain»'' в качестве иллюстратора и концепт-дизайнера. Кроме того, известен дизайном персонажей аниме-сериалов ''«Texhnolyze»'' и ''«NieA under 7»''. Является автором додзинси Haibane Renmei, впоследствии — одноимённого аниме. Сериалы «Serial Experiments Lain» и «Texhnolyze» создавал совместно со своим другом и коллегой Тиаки Конакой. Начал карьеру в Токио и получил признание в подростковом возрасте: увлекался граффити, из-за чего регулярно вступал в конфликт с властями. Существует мнение, что мрачная, пугающая атмосфера, характерная для большинства работ Абэ, зародилась в этот период его жизни. Технически подкован, использует современные гаджеты: нередко рисует наброски пальцем, используя приложение для iPad. Опубликовал два из своих додзинси, миновав печатных издателей — «Pochiyama at the Pharmacy» (2008), ориентированная на iPhone и iPod Touch, и «I am an Alien, I have a Question» для Kindle. Работы Аниме * Serial Experiments Lain (рус. «Эксперименты Лэйн») (дизайн персонажей, иллюстрации), телесериал, 1998 * NieA under 7 (дизайн персонажей, сценарий, иллюстрации), телесериал, 2000 * Haibane Renmei (рус. «Союз серокрылых») (оригинальный сюжет, сценарий, дизайн персонажей, иллюстрации), телесериал, 2002 * Texhnolyze (дизайн персонажей, иллюстрации), телесериал, 2003 * Jigoku Shoujo (эпизод 13, настенные рисунки и наброски персонажа), 2007 * Despera (дизайн персонажей), проект заморожен Артбуки * Serial Experiments Lain — An Omnipresence in Wired, май 1999 * NieA_7 — Scrap, июль 2001 * , декабрь 2003 * yoshitoshi ABe lain illustrations (новая версия An Omnipresence in Wired), декабрь 2005 * , август 2007 * , апрель 2011 [[Файл:Pochi2005w cm01p02.jpg|thumb|right|Обложка додзинси Ёситоси Абэ ''Yakkyoku no Pochiyama-san]] Додзинси * Ame no furu basho (манга), сентябрь 1994 * Furumachi (манга), декабрь 1995 * Furumachi CD (додзинси на диске для PC), май 1996 * Shooting Star (манга), декабрь 1996 * Shirasame (White Rain, манга), июль 1997 * Sui-Rin, август 1998 * Charcoal Feather Federation (Haibane Renmei), декабрь 1998 * T.Prevue Version 0.9, август 1999 * Faces, декабрь 1999 * K.S.M.E (манга), июль 2000 * Sketches, сентябрь 2000 * Essence, апрель 2001 * NieA Under 7 — Under, август 2001 * Old Home no Haibane Tachi 1 (The Haibanes of Old Home, манга, глава 1), август 2001 * Old Home no Haibane Tachi 2 (The Haibanes of Old Home, манга, глава 2), декабрь 2001 * Haibane Seikatsu Nisshi (Haibane Lifestyle Diary), июль 2002 * Old Home no Haibane Tachi Extra (The Haibanes of Old Home Extra, манга), декабрь 2002 * Ryuu Tai, июль 2003 * Not Found, декабрь 2003 * Haibane Renmei — Kyakuhonshuu vol.1, август 2004 * Haibane Renmei — Kyakuhonshuu vol.2, декабрь 2004 * Haibane Renmei — Kyakuhonshuu vol.3, декабрь 2004 * Miscellaneous, декабрь 2004 * GRID, июль 2005 * Haibane Renmei — Kyakuhonshuu vol.4, август 2005 * Haibane Renmei — Kyakuhonshuu vol.5, декабрь 2005 * Yakkyoku no Pochiyama-san (манга), декабрь 2005 * Haibane Renmei — Kyakuhonshuu vol.6, август 2006 * Yakkyoku no Pochiyama-san 2.0 (манга), август 2006 * Haibane Renmei — Kyakuhonshuu vol.7, декабрь 2006 * Haibane Renmei — Kyakuhonshuu vol.8, декабрь 2006 * Uchujin Desuga Shitsumon Desu (I am an Alien, I have a Question, манга), декабрь 2006 * Yakkyoku no Pochiyama-san 3.0 (манга), август 2007 * Pen Drawings, август 2007 * Easy Drawings 2007 winter, декабрь 2007 * Uchujin Desuga Shitsumon Desu 02 (I am an Alien, I have a Question 02, манга), декабрь 2007 * Gairo (альбом-превью), 2007 * f.p.o. (Fixed Point Observation), август 2008 * Ryuhshika Ryuhshika (манга), август 2008 * Ryuhshika Ryuhshika Uso Setteishiryoushuu (дополнительные материалы и реклама манги), август 2008 * Yakkyoku no Pochiyama-san 4.0 (манга), август 2008 * Ideasketch 2008 Winter, декабрь 2008 * Human body rough sketch collection, август 2009 * Doodles 2009 Winter, декабрь 2009 * Junshoku Keiji Settei Shiryou Shuu, декабрь 2009 * color/monochrome, август 2010 * Isolated City vol.1, август 2010 * C.H.R 2010 Winter, декабрь 2010 * Isolated City vol.2, декабрь 2010 Официальная манга * Ame no Furu Basho (дебютная), апрель 1994 * NieA Under 7 vol.1, июнь 2001 * NieA Under 7 vol.2, август 2001 * (сборник манги), август 2008 * vol.1, июнь 2010 * vol.2, май 2011 Видеоигры * Wachenröder (игра на Sega Saturn), 1998 * Serial Experiments Lain (игра на PlayStation), 1998 Совместные работы, участие * Tarame Paradise (журнал додзинси, манга), 1997—2004 * Tokimeki-Shitsumon Bako (журнал додзинси, манга), 1997—2003 * The Great Pictoral Guide of Uki-Uki in the World '98 (журнал додзинси, манга), 1998—2002 * FLAT (сборник манги), 1999 * Akai Kiba (Red Fang, сборник манги, обложка, манга), 2002 * Foo Swee Chin — Muzz 1-2 (додзинси художника Foo Swee Chin, манга), 2004 * All You Need is Kill 1-4 (лайт-новел, обложка, иллюстрации), 2004 * rule — Fa Documenta 003 (альбом Range Murata, иллюстрации), 2004 * ROBOT: Super color comic (сборник манги, тома 1-10, манга), 2004—2008 * CG Coloring Vol. 7 (пособие, том 7, иллюстрации), 2007 * Lord of Vermilion (карточная игра, карта), 2007 * Living Dead Fastener Lock 1-2 (лайт-новел, обложки, иллюстрации), 2009 * Headphone Girls — A Pictorial Book (сборник иллюстраций, иллюстрация), 2009 Оформление обложек * Bôa — Tall Snake EP (музыкальный альбом), 1999 * Kami no Keifu 1-3 (лайт-новел), 2000—2002 * Kimiyo Wasurenaide (манга), 2001 * Negative Happy Chainsaw Edge 1-2 (лайт-новел), 2001—2004 * NHK ni Youkoso! 1-2 (лайт-новел), 2002 * Chojin Keikaku (лайт-новел), 2003 * Gackt — Tsuki no Uta (музыкальный альбом), 2003 * Sakyo Komatsu (лайт-новел), 2004 * Sakata aki ra no Suuretsu ga Omoshiroi (манга), 2004 * Slip — «S» Manga Collection (сборник манги), 2005 * Akiramoto Tagura (лайт-новел), 2005 * Riya — Love Song (музыкальный альбом), 2005 * S-F Magazine № 4 (ежемесячный журнал), 2005 * The Chojin Project (лайт-новел), 2006 * Ryuusuke Narai. The Genealogy of Gods (лайт-новел), 2006 * Let’s Listen to Doujin Music (путеводитель), 2007 Прочее * «AB Note» yoshitoshi ABe Sketchbook (альбом набросков, продававшийся на выставке GoFa), 2003 * «GoFa Portfolio Collection A» (20 листов А4 с распечатками, тираж — 100 экземпляров, продавались на выставке GoFa), 2003 * «GoFa Portfolio Collection B» (20 листов А4 с распечатками, тираж — 100 экземпляров, продавались на выставке GoFa), 2003 Примечания Ссылки * Домашняя страница АБэ * Блог АБэ